Changes
by Gigglebox15
Summary: A certain green headed boy has a lot to adjust to when he moves to America. The change to American schools, food, and culture is difficult, but the biggest challenge will be getting used to his new family.
1. Chapter 1

The thunder outside rumbled as a five year old boy shivered in his bed. Tears streamed down his face in terror as a crack of lightning filled the night sky. The child was terrified of storms, and this brought him nothing but worry. Slowly but surely, the lad slipped out of bed and crept slowly to a room down the hall.

Just as the boy pushed the door open, thunder cracked. He ran over to the bed where his dad was laying, shaking his father awake.

Groggily, the father sat up. "Ferb, what's wrong?"

The boy, Ferb, jumped up into his father's lap, crying.

"Is the storm frightening you?" Ferb's father, Lawrence, asked.

Ferb nodded.

Lightning shown outside the window, making Ferb burry his head into his father's shoulder.

"Don't worry, son. I'm right here." Lawrence soothed, hugging his five-year-old close.

For a few minutes, there was silence as Ferb cried softly.

"Son, you should be getting to bed. We have a long flight tomorrow." Lawrence said, carrying Ferb back to his bed.

"At this time tomorrow, we'll be in America."

**So, this is my new story. I hope you all enjoy and I hope to have a new chapter up soon. Please R&amp;R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ferb couldn't draw his eyes from the sight outside his small window. The sight was hypnotizing to the little boy. White clouds flew by below him, trucks looking like his toys. Ferb giggled slightly. The captain came on at that moment.

"Hello, passengers. We will be landing in about ten minutes. Thank you for taking Danville Airlines. We hope to see you soon."

Ferb smiled, jumping up and down in his seat.

"You're excited, aren't you son?" Lawrence asked, laughing a little.

Lawrence was happy to finally see his son show some emotion. Ever since his mother died in an accident at work, Ferb had been distant, going for days without talking. Even though he didn't want to, Lawrence blamed his wife. He had warned her that working for the FBI was dangerous, that she couldn't be reckless. But she didn't listen; that was her personality, reckless. But they both had to learn to let it go and move on.

Lawrence led his son through the packed airport. Ferb's head was spinning around like a top, trying to see every sight. He thought the people here were here. People with spiked hair or belly button piercings scared. Things were strange here, unlike in Britain, where the normal people lived.

"C'mon Ferb. Keep up! We need to catch a cab to our apartment." Lawrence mumbled, more to himself then to his son, hailing a taxi.

Lawrence held the door for Ferb, and slid himself. Ferb goggled at the driver, who had tattoo's covering almost his entire body. When the taxi driver looked back, he stared back at Ferb, scoffing at the boy.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Lawrence asked angrily.

"No, sir." The driver replied mockingly, turning back around, mumbling about bad parenting and crazy hair styles.

The ride was short, but it was in an awkward silence. Lawrence was lost in trance, continuing to think about his late wife.

"There's so much you should know Ferb. You will know, when you're ready." Lawrence thought to himself.

**Well, there's a new chapter, giving a little backstory. Hopefully, I will be able to bring the Flynn's into the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

The apartment building was cold and dark, barren and forgotten looking. It made Ferb shiver. Lawrence stepped in, carrying a heavy box.

"Ferb, why don't you choose a room? We can put your stuff in it once I bring all the boxes up." Lawrence heaved, placing the box on the ground.

Ferb ran off, searching for the perfect bedroom. He stopped, hearing noises from the apartment on the other side of the wall. He pressed his ear to listen. It sounded like a young boy with an accent.

"Mom, please! Can we please go meet the people next door! Please!" The boy sobbed.

"Phineas, we only have a few days left in the apartment before we move into the new house! There's no point!" The boy's mother said to her child, trying to calm him down.

The boy Phineas continued to cry.

"Mom, it might be a good idea. To welcome them, you know. And maybe they have a girl my age!" A third voice chimed.

The mother sighed. "Fine, we can go meet them. Candace, put on a skirt while I brush Phineas' hair."

Ferb pulled away, a grin on his face. Oh, how he hoped him and his father were the ones they were going to go see. He wanted friends desperately, never getting to say goodbye to his ones in England.

As soon as he starting thinking these things, the doorbell rang. Ferb ran to it, a huge grin on his face. Just as he reached for the handle, Lawrence stepped in.

"I've got this, son." Lawrence said, swinging the door open.

Three red haired people stood outside their door. A woman who appeared to be his father's age, a girl who looked about seven or eight, and a boy who was about Ferb's age. They all stood them, smiling at them. It was the mother who spoke first.

"Hello, I'm Linda Flynn. These are my children, Candace and Phineas. We live next door and my son wanted to meet you." Linda said.

"Ah, hello. I am Lawrence Fletcher, and this is my son Ferb. Nice to meet you." Lawrence introduced.

Phineas stared in awe at the two British folk.

"His voice sounds funny." Phineas whispered loudly.

"Phineas! That is not acceptable!" Linda scolded.

Lawrence laughed. "Oh, it's fine. He's just a lad. He doesn't know any better."

"Well, I'm still going to talk to him later. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Danville. Unfortunately, we won't be staying in this apartment very long. We're going to move into a bigger house next week." Linda rambled, ushering her kids toward their apartment.

"It was nice meeting you!" Lawrence said, waving goodbye.

"Well, they seem like a nice lot." Lawrence said proudly, as he walked back into his apartment, Ferb nodding.


	4. Chapter 4

Ferb peered outside the window of the moving rental car. He could barely keep himself contained, bouncing up and down in his seat. Today was a big day for him. It was his first day of kindergarten.

Lawrence peered back to look at his son. He laughed a little. 'If only she could be here to see.' Lawrence thought, focusing on the rode once more.

Once they pulled up to the school, Lawrence walked out of the car, Ferb having to run to keep up. Kids stared at the two, some older children snickering and pointing at the boy. Ferb buried his head into his father's arm. He was terrified of all the eyes staring at him, the laughing making it much worse.

The secretary greeted them warmly. "What will you be needing today?"

"I will just be checking in my son. He is a new student here." Lawrence said.

"What's his name?" The secretary asked.

"Ferb Fletcher."

The secretary stared at Lawrence for a moment. "Really?"

"Well, it is short for something. Ferb is what he prefers." Lawrence replied.

"Okay then, everything seems to be in order. I will take him to his classroom." The secretary said.

The secretary knocked on the door of classroom 104. It was a tall, blonde haired woman who answered.

"Mrs. Hiast, you have a new student. Ferb Fletcher." The secretary announced.

There were a few scattered giggles. The teacher glared at the students and there was instantly silence.

"Nice to meet you, Ferb. You can go sit by Phineas, that red head over there." Mrs. Hiast pointed.

Just as Ferb sat down, Phineas started talking.

"Hey, you're the boy from yesterday! The one who lives next to us!" Phineas gushed excitedly.

Ferb nodded.

"Wow, that's so cool! Now we can be best friends and build stuff together and…" Phineas rushed, getting cut off by the teacher.

"So, now we are going to finish our lesson on addition and subtraction that we started yesterday. Get out your books, class." Mrs. Hiast said, placing a book on Ferb's desk.

Phineas eyed Ferb. "Do you know how to do this?"

Ferb nodded. He had always been the smartest in his class back in Britain. Besides, his old teacher had already covered this! He knew what he had to do.

Ferb started on his problems, getting through all fifteen of them in seven minutes. Ferb sat back, not knowing what to do now.

"Ferb, are you done?" Mrs. Hiast asked.

Ferb nodded.

"Let me see if you got them right." Mrs. Hiast said, looking at his book.

Her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my word! There all right! How… How..?" Mrs. Hiast gasped.

Phineas peered over to look at Ferb's work.

"Whoa, are you a prodigy or something?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shrugged.

"What's prodigy mean?" A large boy who sat in front of them asked.

"Someone who is really smart." An Indian boy said, answering before Phineas could.

"Aww, I was going to answer!" Phineas grumbled.

"It's okay, Phineas. You'll be able to next time." A girl with a pink dress answered.

Phineas smiled a little bit.

"Oh Ferb, these are my friends! Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella!" Phineas said cheerfully.

Ferb waved slightly. Just as he did, a bell rang.

"Lunch! Oh boy! My favorite hour!" Buford yelled, standing up.

Phineas smiled as he led Ferb out to the cafeteria.

**Well, there's another chapter finished. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Please review to tell me what you think! Should I continue or stop? What should I fix? Is there anything you like about it? **


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch started out normal, waiting in line for some terrible school food. But they had to forage with the food they had.

A slick of what was supposed to be a corndog was placed on Ferb's tray.

"Oh, it looks edible today. That's an improvement." Baljeet grumbled from ahead of Ferb.

"C'mon guys. It's not that bad!" Phineas said optimistically as the food was plopped on his plate.

"Or not." Isabella said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Hurry up, guy's! We've gotta find a place to sit!" Buford said impatiently, picking up Baljeet.

The search for a place to sit commenced, and it took a good while to do. They finally sat at the far end of the cafeteria.

"Aww, now it'll take us forever to get to recess!" Phineas groaned.

"Not if I fight my way through!" Buford grinned.

"No! Buford! Just no!" Isabella shrieked, terrified.

Buford stared at Isabella. "Jeez, okay! I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Isabella said, placing a hand on Buford's back.

Ferb smiled. He was glad to have as good as friends as these. Then he realized what he was thinking. How did he know they were his friends? They let him sit with them, of course, but how did he know for sure.

"Hey Ferb, want the other half of my cookie?" Phineas asked the green haired boy, smiling as he handed Ferb half an M&amp;M cookie.

Ferb took it, smiling gratefully at Phineas. "Thanks."

All the kids stared at him. Ferb blushed and looked away, distracting himself with a bite of cookie.

"You have a weird voice too!" Phineas said excitedly.

"That's so cool!" Isabella chimed.

Ferb looked up surprised.

"I wish my voice sounded like that!" Buford said in awe.

Ferb grinned a sheepish smile. Now he knew he had found friends here.

Line Break*Line Break*Line Break*Line Break*Line Break*Line Break*Line Break*Line Break*Line Break

After school that day, Ferb ran to his father, giving him a big hug.

"So, how was your day, son?" Lawrence asked.

"Great. I made friends." Ferb said, ecstatic.

Lawrence smiled. "I'm glad."

On the inside, Lawrence was concerned. Only four words. How was Ferb going to do well in school if he rarely spoke? Oh, how he wished his wife was here. She could make Ferb talk like there was no tomorrow.

A shout shook him out of his daydream. He turned to see a red haired woman waving in his direction. It was the lady who visited him the other day. What was her name? Lizzie? Lexi? Oh yea, Linda. He smiled and waved back. She walked up to him.

"Phineas tells me that Ferb and he are good friends now!" Linda said excitedly.

Lawrence smiled at her excitement. "Yea, Ferb was telling me about how he had new friends."

Linda looked out to the playground. "Aww, look at them playing together! They look like the perfect duo!"

Lawrence laughed. "Yea, I guess they do."

"I think they deserve a playdate! Don't you?" Linda asked.

"Yea, I suppose." Lawrence mumbled.

"Okay. How about when we get settled into the new house, Ferb can come over to play." Linda insisted.

"That'll work, if it's no trouble." Lawrence replied.

"Oh, no trouble at all. Here's my phone number. Call me to tell me a good day for you and Ferb." Linda said, then proceeded to call Phineas, telling him it was time to go.

**So another chapter down. Hope that wasn't to long. I'm thinking about making a second story taking place after these events about Ferb's mother. Should I do it? Please read and review! Thank you all for your constant support!**

**-Gigglebox15**


	6. Chapter 6

Ferb's eyes searched wildly as the sights flew by the car window. He had never been to this side of town before, even in the week and a half his father and him and lived there. Ferb shook with excitement. This was going to be his first ever American play date. Were their play dates different than the ones in his homeland? Ferb started to get more anxious the closer they got to the Flynn house.

As Ferb stepped slowly out of the car, he heard a banging noise from the backyard. The door was open slightly and Ferb peered in. He saw Phineas with a mini hammer, hitting small nails into wood. Ferb's jaw dropped. Finally, someone like him.

_Three year old Ferb ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. There were tears in his eyes, mumbling under his breath "Red…Red…". He finally stopped at a small red toolbox. A small grin formed on his face, happy to find his position again. He picked up the fake hammer and screwdriver and got to work on his project._

That was Ferb's earliest memory, and his favorite. He vaguely remember that it was his mother that had bought it for him, and that she would help him sometimes with his buildings. He had no clue what happened to his mother, and still wish he knew.

Lawrence knocked on the door of the house, Ferb by his side. Linda answered, smiling at the two.

"Come in, come in! Phineas is out back if you want him, Ferb."

Ferb nodded thank you and ran around to the back to see Phineas.

Linda shook her head.

"Kids that age. They have so much energy and life to them. Anyway, have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?"

* * *

Ferb stared at his best friend, and then at the giant structure in the middle of the backyard.

"Cool, huh? Built it myself." Phineas said proudly.

Ferb nodded. "What does it do?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked. You see, it is able to allow you to see into the future! We will be able to see ourselves as teenagers and adults! Isn't that cool!" Phineas rambled on.

Ferb nodded again. "Does it work?"

Phineas frowned. "Well, not yet. There are a few minor complications."

A side of the devise started to smoke.

"Well, maybe a few major complications." Phineas sighed.

"I can help." Ferb said.

"Wow, you're really chatty today. Already three lines! Wait, you know how to build like me?" Phineas asked.

Ferb nodded a third time.

"Great! You can show me how to fix it. So, where do we start?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the house, Linda poured Lawrence a cup of tea.

"So, how did you get to move here?" Linda asked.

"Well, I've always been interested in antiques, and figured that it would be easier to work in the states." Lawrence explained.

"Really, wow! I'm interested in antiques as well, but it's always been just a side hobby. I have to work somewhere else that has a higher salary to pay for my two kids. I'm a widow, by the way. My husband died in war. Oh, you don't need to hear about all of that." Linda blushed.

"No, no. It's fine. I lost my also. In an accident at work." Lawrence mumbled.

There was an awkward silence. Just then, the door flew open and a young girl walked in.

"Hello Candace! How was track?" Linda asked.

"Tiring. Need sleep." Candace said, trudging the stairs.

Linda laughed a little. "That Candace. She is always pushing herself to the limit."

'Just like someone else I know.' Lawrence thought sadly to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

The playdates between Ferb and Phineas got more and more frequent. Soon enough, it was abnormal for Ferb not to go over to Phineas' to play every day. Phineas and Ferb enjoyed it, of course. They loved being to build things with each other, learning different lessons from the other. But before long, they started to lose ideas.

"I don't know, Ferb! I don't know what to make any more! Do you have any ideas?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shook his head. Phineas sighed, laying down in the grass, Ferb following almost fight behind him. The two boys laid there for a while in silence, Phineas moving around in thought.

A noise made the duo sit up straight. Phineas looked wildly around.

"Where is it? What is it?" Phineas whispered, staring wide eyed at Ferb.

Ferb looked around cautiously, and then pointed at the gate. Phineas stood up and opened the fence door. Isabella was standing there, looking ashamed of herself.

"Isabella! What are you doing here?" Phineas asked, astonished.

Isabella shifted her feet uncomfortably. "Well, I couldn't help but here what you were saying about not having any ideas, and I just thought maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Phineas asked.

"Maybe build me a princess crown?" Isabella asked shyly.

Phineas perked up. "Of course, my lady! Ferb, get the blueprints!"

Linda stared out her window, smiling as she saw the three children play.

"They're so cute, playing together, aren't they Lawrence?" She asked laughing.

Lawrence nodded. "Ferb just loves coming over to play. He didn't have many friends in England. He would just shut himself in his room and read. It got worse after, you know…"

Linda nodded sympathetically. "Candace was distraught after her father died. The psychologists thought she had depression. She would either sulk or sleep all day, sometimes both. But she soon learned to manage the loss. Just like it seems Ferb did."

Lawrence smiled a small smile. "Yeah, I guess you have a point."

Phineas and Ferb sat under the tree, exhausted after the tough labor they went through to make the tiara for Isabella.

"Someday, this isn't going to be so hard." Phineas sighed heavily.

Ferb nodded.

The two boys looked at each other and smiled.

"That was fun though." Phineas said.

"I wish we could do this every day." Ferb replied.

"Yeah, every single day." Phineas sighed, a smile forming on his face.

A few moments passed by as the boys took in the evening clouds. It was Phineas who spoke first, though that was not much of a surprise.

"Ferb, do you have a mommy?"

Ferb felt tears well in his eyes at the thought.

"She's dead." Was his short reply

Phineas suddenly looked sad. "Oh. Well, if it makes you feel any better, my daddy died. He died fighting some bad guys somewhere. I'm very proud of him"

Ferb stared at his best friend. Phineas looked in tears as well. Ferb crawled over to him and gave him a hug. Phineas returned it, and the two of them shed a few silent tears.

"Hey, you know what would be cool? If your dad married my mom!" Phineas said, laughing a little and making Ferb smile.

"Then we'd be brothers and we could build every single day." Ferb replied.

"… and that's how I ended up rear ending a semi-truck in Uruguay." Lawrence wrapped up.

Linda laughed. "Wow, that sounds like an interesting experience. Oh my goodness! It's 6:30 already! The time really flew by!"

"Oh really! Well, I'll go get Ferb." Lawrence said, getting up.

As Ferb left his best friend's house, Ferb told his dad that he should marry Phineas' mom. To that Lawrence blushed a little.

**Well, another chapter completed. I think there are going to be only a couple of chapter left in this story. I was thinking of a story that explains life while Phineas' father and Ferb's mother will still alive. Should I do that? Anyway, please leave suggestions, comments, and ways to improve! **

**-Gigglebox15 **


	8. Chapter 8

As the weeks went on, the two families became closer together. Linda and Lawrence became closer, learning about each other's past and personalities. Phineas and Ferb were pretty much unrepeatable, much to Candace's dislike.

"I swear, Mom! Whenever they're together, crazy things happen. I don't trust it." Candace said moodily.

Ferb could sense something odd with his father one night after a play date. Lawrence had become withdrawn, not even asking what he had done with Phineas. Ferb tugged on his father's sleeve. This snapped Lawrence out of his daydream.

"What's wrong, Ferb?" He asked.

Ferb pointed at his dad, raising an eyebrow. This took Lawrence by surprise.

"Me? Oh, there's nothing wrong with… Well, I just have a lot to think about with… No, you wouldn't understand… I don't think anyone could replace… But it might be for the best… I just don't know, Ferb!"

Ferb was smarter than most kids his age, and he knew it. He slowly pieced the puzzle together.

"Daddy, do you want Phineas' mommy to be my mommy?" He asked.

Lawrence turned red. "Well, I don't know, maybe…"

Ferb continued to stare incredulously up at his dad.

"Oh, I can't lie to you! Yes, I do." Lawrence told his son.

A million, buzzed through Ferb's head. I'm going to have a new mommy? Will I have to love her as much as my real mommy? Will she love me as much as mommy? Will Phineas really be my brother? Will I have siblings?

"Ferb? Ferb? Are you okay?" Lawrence asked, picking up his son.

Ferb nodded, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Pretty shocking, huh?" Lawrence asked.

Ferb nodded.

"Well, I'm planning on taking her to a concert tomorrow night. You'll be staying with Phineas and Candace, alright?" Lawrence asked.

Ferb nodded.

* * *

When they got back to the apartment, it was already time for Ferb to go to bed. He tossed and turned for almost two and a half hours, thoughts racing around his brain.

"Will Mommy be mad if she gets replaced? I want Phineas' mommy to be my mommy, but I don't want my mom to feel bad." Ferb thought, rolling over in his bed.

"I'll just have to find out." Was Ferb's last thought before he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Candace, you're in charge. Make sure things don't get out of hand." Linda said, kissing Candace's forehead.

"Behave yourselves while we're gone." Lawrence said, ruffling Ferb's hair.

"We will." Phineas said as his mother hugged him goodbye.

The moment after the two adults left, Phineas turned to Ferb.

"So, what do you want to do? How about building a robot? Or a rocket to the moon? Or an android dog? Or a…" Phineas rushed, only to be interrupted by Candace.

"Oh no you don't! There will be no building while I'm in charge!" Candace yelled, sizing her brother up.

"Aww, why not?" Phineas asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Well, because, umm, because… you might get hurt!" Candace sighed.

"We haven't gotten hurt before." Phineas reasoned.

"Still, no building. Because I said so. Mom left ME in charge, so you'll do what I say." Candace said grumpily, stomping of to her room.

Phineas climbed up onto the couch, pouting.

"C'mon Phineas. Let's find something else to play." Ferb said, trying to cheer Phineas up.

"Like what?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shrugged.

The two boys were quiet for a moment.

"Ferb, do have any brothers or sisters?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shook his head. For all he knew, he had grown up all alone. He wished he did. He wanted someone to play with, someone to share his toys and snacks with. Someone he could teach things to and learn things from. Someone who would defend him and he could defend.

"I wish I were you. I love Candace, but we have to share EVERYTHING! We share mommy and daddy, toys, you know. Sometimes I wish I could have something of my own." Phineas said, sighing.

Ferb looked away. Right when he thought Phineas might want him as his brother…

"But you would be an awesome brother! We could build every single day! You could sleep in my room, we could go to school together, and do all sorts of things as a team!" Phineas said cheerfully.

Ferb nodded excitedly.

"So, from here on in, we're best friends for life! The best team in in the tristate area!" Phineas roared.

* * *

**Well, that wasn't the best chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and review. All comments are welcome.**

**-Gigglebox15**


	9. Chapter 9

Summer finally rolled around and Phineas and friends couldn't be happier. The five kids ran around the school playground, no longer feeling trapped in the fence, until it was time to go.

"Mommy, mommy please can I have my friends over! Please." Phineas begged, grabbing his mother's arm.

Linda sighed. "As long as it's alright with their parents, yes."

Phineas jumped for joy, running over to his friends. In no time, there were five kids packed into the back of the Flynn's station wagon.

"So, Ferb, what are we going to build today?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, oh, I know! How about a submarine!" Buford suggested excitedly.

"Or a marker that can draw by itself!" Isabella said smiling.

"I think a better idea would be a waterproof camera." Baljeet calmly said.

Phineas and Ferb stared at each other, both of them confused.

"Well, we were thinking about…" Phineas started to say.

A shriek pierced the air, loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. Candace ran out of the house, grabbing both Phineas and Ferb by the arm and dragging them into the house.

"Candace, what's wrong? What happened?" Phineas asked urgently.

"You'll never believe what happened! Phinny, you have a new daddy! Ferb, you have a new mommy!" Candace screeched.

Ferb's world seemed to be closing in on him. He had dreamed of this day, but now it was a reality. A huge worry popped into his head. What was going to happen now?

Ferb ran into the kitchen to see his father's arm wrapped around Linda's shoulders. Ferb ran over to the red haired woman and grabbed her hand. There was a diamond ring on it. Ferb gulped.

For so long he had wanted Phineas' mom to be his too, was that really what he wanted now? What if his father didn't love him as much as before? Will his dad still tuck him in at night? Will his dad always look at his inventions, smile and encourage him to make it bigger and better?

"Ferb, what's wrong?" Lawrence asked him, touching his shoulder slightly.

Ferb tore away and ran down the hallway. He could here footsteps running after him. Franticly, he jumped into a closet and shut the door. He could slightly see feet scuffling, murmurs of talking. Ferb didn't even breathe until the feet had wondered away. Then he let the silent tears fall.

He would had to have been crying for a good fifteen minutes before the closet door opened slightly. Ferb's head shot up. Linda's kind face was staring down at him, smiling a little.

"Mind if I join you? She asked softly.

Ferb looked away, not responding.

Linda made her way down onto the floor, making an effort to squeeze into the tiny space.

"I'm really not used to this. With Phineas and Candace, they will just yell till their hoarse." Linda laughed.

Ferb still didn't respond.

Linda sighed. "Ferb, I know how hard adjustment is. I really do. When I was a little older than you, maybe about Candace's age, my parents and I moved to North Dakoda from Minnesota to be closer to my grandmother. I was very close to her. I always enjoyed seeing her after school and on weekends, listening to her tell stories and jokes. But about a year later, she passed away. Her death changes everything.

"We then moved up here, my dad hoping to find a new job somewhere else. For the second time in my life, I had to adjust to change. I was always the new person. And I think that's the only reason a lot of people were nice to me."

Ferb stared at Linda. He couldn't believe all of this had happened to such a happy person like her. Linda smiled down at Ferb.

"I know what it's like to be the 'new kid'. Sometimes it's rough, but other times it's not so bad. You've just gotta step out of your comfort zone and take a chance. Sometimes, it's not as bad as you think it's going to be. Can you give my family a try?" Linda asked Ferb, staring him in the eye.

Ferb thought for a moment. Could he really trust Linda? Could she really replace his mother? Could Linda make pancakes like his mother? Could she make him laugh his genuine laugh? Would she encourage his building?

Ferb looked at Linda, and nodded.

Linda smiled. "That's the spirit! Now, let's get out of here. My legs are so cramped up, I think they've turned to jelly!"

Ferb smiled.

"_I guess I will give them a chance."_ He thought.

_**Six Months Later**_

Ferb woke up to a pillow in the face. Ferb rolled over to see his younger brother by almost a month exactly staring him in the face from the other bed.

"Guess what day it is, bro?" Phineas asked.

Ferb thought about it a minute.

"I don't know. Thursday?" Ferb asked shrugging.

"No, silly! It's your birthday! Your sixth birthday!" Phineas said, jumping up and down on his bed.

Oh yeah. Ferb completely forgot about his birthday. How he'd forgotten, he had no idea.

"C'mon, Ferb! Let's go see if Mom and Dad are up! "Phineas said, pulling on his clothes.

The two boys barreled down the hallway, racing each other to the kitchen. The smell of pancakes and bacon filled the room. Ferb grinned.

Linda walked over from the skillet and gave Ferb a hug.

"Happy sixth birthday, Ferb!" She said, sounding genuinely happy.

Candace shuffled in groggily.

"Morning sunshine." Linda said laughing.

"Morning." Candace groaned.

"What's going on here? Is there a party going on in here?" An accented voice asked.

Lawrence stepped into the room. Ferb ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Well, the gangs all here!" Linda laughed.

Ferb looked around the family surrounding him. Candace was filling in Linda about a track meet she had coming up while Phineas and Lawrence talked about what Phineas was learning in history. Ferb smiled. This was his family. And he wouldn't have anybody else.

**Well, that's the end of this story. I hope to have a new story up soon. Thank you for all your support through the course of this story. I wouldn't have been able to do it without a single one of you. Pleas review about what you thought about this chapter and story in general. **


End file.
